Conventionally, printing apparatuses having a function (tab sheet printing function) of printing index information on the tab portions of tab sheets have been known. Such printing apparatuses are guaranteed to accurately print index information only on specific tab sheets available from paper makers designated by the apparatus makers.
Printing control of such a printing apparatus is performed by a printing control apparatus which is provided for the printing apparatus to control it, or a printing control apparatus (information processing apparatus) as a computer which is communicatively connected to the printing apparatus and generate print data to be printed by the printing apparatus.
In some cases, however, a user may randomly purchase general tab sheets which are not those on which printing can be done by the printing apparatus. Assume that the tab sheets which the user purchased are not those guaranteed by the printing apparatus maker. In this case, if the tab portions differ in shape and size from those designated by the maker, printed index information is likely to undergo print offsets. As a consequence, tab sheets which are expensive compared with plain paper are wasted due to the print offsets of the index information.